1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pressure contact connectors, and more particularly to a land grid array (“LGA”) connector that applies a stiffener to strengthen a housing.
2. The Background of the Invention
Connectors for removably mounting an LGA chip on a PCB are known as LGA connectors. A typical LGA electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a multiplicity of terminals received in the housing in a rectangular array, a fasten frame partially surrounding the housing, a metal clip attached to the fastening frame, and an operational lever.
An typical LGA connector includes an insulative housing, a stiffener defining a cavity in a middle portion thereof for partially receiving the housing, a metal clip pivotably attached to an end of the stiffener, and a lever pivotably attached to an opposite end of the stiffener. The clip has an engaging portion extending outwardly and arcuately from an end thereof. The housing defines a generally rectangular room for receiving an electronic package such as an LGA central processing unit (CPU) therein. When the lever is pushing downwardly, the lever will press the engaging portion for urging the CPU to electrically connect with the connector.
However, due to that the housing is just pushed into the stiffener, there are no other auxiliary measures to promise a firm and reliable combination of the housing and the stiffener, therefore, the housing will probably move up and down in the cavity of the stiffener, or flee out of the stiffener in a underside direction in the course of conveyance or when housing is pushed down by mistake.
What is needed, therefore, is an LGA connector that housing can be surely fixed in the cavity of the stiffener.